Floette (Pokémon)
|} Floette (Japanese: フラエッテ Floette) is a introduced in Generation VI. It evolves from starting at level 19 and evolves into when exposed to a Shiny Stone. Its flower can come in five different colors. It has an unreleased alternate form called the . Biology Floette has a white body and a green tail, shaped like a spade, and green eyebrows. Floette also holds a flower, which can be red, yellow, orange, blue, or white, depending on its 's. Its ears are white with yellow behind them. A more gorgeous flower contains more power for Floette to use. It flutters around and cares for flowers that are about to wilt; if the flowers of a well-tended flower bed bloom, Floette celebrates with an elegant dance. It is a female-only species with no male counterpart. The Eternal Flower Floette, the Floette that befriended AZ, is different from a normal Floette. Its tail and eyebrows are blue. The yellow part of the ears is red. Its flower is different as well and no longer blooms anywhere, with six petals instead of five, three which are big and three which are small. The stem is red, there are no leaves below the flower, and the part on the top of the flower is a black cone shape. The flower's underside is black, and the three big petals have a pattern of red and black. This flower contains terrifying energy. The Eternal Flower Floette is the only known Pokémon capable of knowing . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Blue Flower Floette debuted in Defending the Homeland!, where she was the daughter of that conquered Ash's Goodra lived in. She reappeared in Beyond the Rainbow!, Master Class is in Session!, Performing a Pathway to the Future!, Facing the Needs of the Many!, and Till We Compete Again!. Multiple Orange, Red, Blue, and Yellow Flower Floette appeared in A Windswept Encounter!, with the Orange Flower Floette making its debut, and the Red Flower and Yellow Flower Floette making their main series debut. Minor appearances Multiple Red Flower and Yellow Flower Floette debuted in the opening sequence of Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. A 's Red Flower Floette appeared during a flashback in The Legend of X, Y, and Z!. Pokédex entries In Pokémon Generations ]] AZ's Floette appeared in The Redemption. She was initially seen in a flashback of the great war of Kalos, being sent into battle and eventually dying, leading AZ to create the ultimate weapon with which to revive her. It worked, but after using the weapon to destroy both sides of the army and bring the war to an end, Floette realized how many lives were taken for hers, and left him. She finally returned to him after AZ's battle with in Lumiose City. In the manga ]] ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga AZ's Eternal Flower Floette first appeared in a flashback as he told the story about the ultimate weapon and how he used it to revive her in Flabébé Blooms. She reappeared to him in Epilogue. 's Flabébé evolved into a Floette after defeating Aliana's at the Pokémon Village in Mewtwo Angered. In the TCG Game data * Pokémon X and Y: 3,000 years ago, AZ befriended a special Floette who died in the ancient Kalos war. AZ created a giant machine to bring his friend to life, and while he succeeded in granting his friend eternal life, his immeasurable grief led him to turn the machine into an immensely powerful weapon. The weapon decimated the armies of both sides, and brought an end to the war. However, upon learning that the weapon drew upon the life of other Pokémon, the Floette left him in disgust. Through the 's actions, however, AZ's grief is lifted, and the two old friends reunite during the credits of the game. Pokédex entries Floette |} |} |} |} Eternal Flower |} |} Game locations |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Sky-High Ruins: Stage 4}} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 273 Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (24th release; Winking)}} |area=Leafy Expanse: Royal Garden (all Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |area=Area 04: Stage 04 (Red Flower only)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Light of Ruin|Fairy|Special|140|90|5||'}} By TM/HM By |Camouflage|Normal|Status|—|—|20|*}} |Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Copycat|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Tearful Look|Normal|Status|—|—|20|* }} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=670 |name2=Floette |type1-2=Fairy |evo2= |no3=671 |name3=Florges |type1-3=Fairy }} Sprites Trivia *In the Battle Chateau, Baroness Francine's Flabébé uses the cry of Floette. *Floette is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 371. Origin Floette appears to be based on and , such as and . Its flower seems to resemble a . Name origin Floette may be a combination of ''flower and floret. It may also contain the suffix -ette, a French . In other languages , , and |hi=फ्लोएत्ते Floette|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Флоэтт Floett|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Pokémon that evolve by evolutionary stone Category:Pokémon that evolve using Shiny Stone de:Floette es:Floette fr:Floette it:Floette ja:フラエッテ zh:花叶蒂